The starting system in an automobile converts electrical energy from the battery into mechanical energy at a starter motor to crank an engine. More specifically, the starting system contains a starter motor with a starter gear, and a starter solenoid unit. When the key is turned to "start", the starter solenoid unit connects the starter motor to the battery causing it to turn and at the same time the starter solenoid unit engages the starter gear to the engine crankshaft flywheel gear. Crankshaft rotation causes the pistons to move up and down and also operates the intake and exhaust valves for the cylinders. As soon as one or a few cylinders fire, the engine starts to run on its own and the driver releases the key from "start" to "on". The solenoid unit disconnects the starter motor from the battery and retracts the starter gear from the engine crankshaft flywheel gear.
The starter solenoid unit and starter motor are normally provided as an integrated assembly. In many cases, the solenoid unit is mounted within one end of an open-ended cylindrical cap on one side of a starter motor housing. An internal lever within the cap interconnects the starter solenoid unit with the starter motor. Therefore, the solenoid mounting cap is often referred to as a lever housing cap.
In many starter motor assemblies, one end of the solenoid unit is secured within the open-ended lever housing cap by the use of a plurality of radial indented crimps on the inside of the lever housing which engage the sides of the solenoid. For example, starter solenoids in most Delco-Remy starter motor assemblies of the type used in General Motors automobiles are secured in this manner. This crimp mounting technique essentially fixes the solenoid unit permanently into the open-ended lever housing cap.
Accordingly, in the event of failure of the solenoid unit, an automobile owner having a starter motor assembly with the solenoid unit attached in this manner finds himself in the unenviable position of having to replace the entire starter motor assembly.
The present invention overcomes this problem by providing a method and related apparatus to replace a defective solenoid unit in a starter motor assembly of a type commonly found in Delco-Remy starter motors. More specifically, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for mounting a replacement solenoid unit into the lever housing cap of a starter motor assembly wherein an original crimp-mounted solenoid unit has been removed.